The present invention relates to a paving apparatus, and more specifically, to a road surface paving apparatus for a travelling path for a guide rail system vehicle which travels along guide rails by rubber tires, for example, a travelling path for a suspension type mono-rail.
Vehicles of transportation which travel along guide rails having rubber tires as travelling wheels are represented by mono-rail cars. However, as a means of transportation used witin cities or areas where the distance between stations is relatively short and users are small in number a new transportation system has been recently put to practical use, in which system, one or a few vehicles are made to travel along guide rails. The guide rails for such a mono-rail or new transportation system has its tire travelling surface provided with an anti-skid of tire and pavement finished layer. In the past, the pavement finishing is often carried out manually. However, the guide rails are of the overhead construction. In addition, in the suspension type mono-rails, a section thereof is formed into a box-shape and the tire travelling surface is provided on the box-shaped inner surface, and therefore, work is to be accomplished at a high place several meters from the ground and at a narrow place. Further, it is difficult to finish the pavement surface extremely flatly and uniformly over a long distance while averaging pavement materials of high viscosity such as epoxy resins whose aggregate is silica sand or the like into a small thickness of a few millimeters, resulting in a poor work efficiency. However, as is known, the rugged travelling path leads to a direct vibrating source with respect to the tires, and therefore, the flatness of the travelling road surface is greatly related to the comfortableness of the vehicles of the type as described.
In view of the foregoing, in the past, a paving apparatus for mechanically paving the travelling road surface of such guide rails has been proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application No. 54-98265 (Patent Application Laid-Open No. 56-22803) filed by the same assignee as the present application, there is proposed a paving apparatus having a roller which averages pavement material on the travelling road surface of the guide rails. This paving apparatus comprises a bogie provided to be positioned on the travelling road surface, a roller rotatably mounted on the bogie and a motor for rotating and driving the roller, whereby the bogie is moved forward by the rotation of the roller. However, this paving apparatus can pave only one travelling road surface, and since the mono-rail and the rails for the new transportation system as previously mentioned have a pair of left and right travelling road surfaces, it is difficult to obtain the relative flatness of each travelling road surface.